Passed Away
by AemiliaeHistoriam
Summary: My mother wasn't the only one left this world. Maybe I too was taken to hell on the back of my mother's sister. Kaipaan Sinua, Äiti. Sister-Fic to That's What the World is Made of. WARNING: Unhappy ending, OOC-ness, and most likely slow updates. This happens a year before TWWMO :3 Thanks :3
1. Sweet White Lies

**Hello guys and welcome to my second multi-chapter story. I've just started this one so the updates may take a little while...Anyways...THIS IS OOC. LISTEN TO MY WARNING** ** DISCLAIMER: The characters, except for my OC, belong to Himaruya-Sama. **

_ Dear Mother,_

I will never understand America - the people, the language, the culture - and I don't believe you would either. I'll never understand how so many people could hate one violet-eyed, blonde-haired Finnish teen for an accident that had nothing to do with him.

It was probably the vibes I gave off. I hate to admit to you that I'm a troubled child with a deep history full of abandonment and torture that no one would understand...Not even you, _not even me_. I'm unpredictable and blunt with no tolerance for troublemakers and a falsely sweet demeanor. People talk behind my back about the "little war monster", the "bipolar freak", and my personal favorite: "the guy on drugs".

I wasn't like so oddly pessimistic until recently so I don't blame you if you think this is a stranger sending notes to you in heaven. I wasn't like that before you _died in my arms_. I wasn't like that before I saw all of that gore and blood coming from the _closest person to me_. Not after I was blamed for the _worst devastation in my life_ and sent to your only known relative.

I'm only fourteen, going on fifteen. I shouldn't have to be going through this crap (sorry mom, you couldn't help it that there were drunk drivers on the road). People talk about keeping your childhood in tact until you're ready. _Screw them_. You're never going to be ready for that burden. I lost my innocence before I could realize it. I haven't gotten used to it, but one thing I know for sure is that I will never be that cheerful, carefree person I once was.

_ Not even if someone threatened to shoot me in the head. _

Anyways, forget that I said that.

Onto my surroundings:

The people suck.

The first person I met compared my eyes to regurgitated blueberries. My next door neighbor is from Denmark, but unlike some of our old neighbors, he's as annoying as _hell_. You know your own sister...Unfortunately. One teacher stopped me in the hallway and unbuttoned his shirt..._Gross_. And the last person I will mention is another neighbor who is obsessed with his piano.

But at least the scenery in New York was nice, even if the people weren't. The school I am to be going to is small, but beautifully decorated. The world maps and sheet music made up for its plain plastered walls - not very common but I loved it at first sight. Another thing I should mention is the actual plot of the building itself. Each path diverted into another path but they would always lead to the place you needed to be with no trouble. I was interested on how it worked, but I'd never have to time to investigate.

_ Too bad I wouldn't actually be taking classes here._

My aunt wanted me to make some money in return for a roof over my head. Unfortunately, she loves pornographic movies and all that _shit_ and came up with the most perverted job idea ever. Luckily, I made a deal with her that I'd try to apply to one other job before I ended up at the harem.

_ The only reason she agreed was because I almost chased her out of her house with a machete._

So here I was at the bathroom sink in the boy's restroom, making sure I looked decent. You know that I usually look decently good but today I wanted to make the impression of a professional, organized businessman. This was something I loved to do at home in the first place, _so why not?_ You know my great love for helping others, even if it drags me down emotionally. If I got this job, I could actually be doing something I loved for once. It was all in the display.

I dabbed the last bit of foundation onto a gigantic pimple on my forehead and leaned forward towards the mirror.

_ Who was that? _

It took me a while to realize I was staring at myself - an almost-pimple-free, neatly done-over version of myself. This paint was starting to remind me how pale I actually was, plus it felt unnatural and weird. Now I understand why you never wore makeup. _How do most girls put up with this every day?!_ Why did aunt want me to wear this crap?! Did I look that bad?! Sure, my hair was a messy rat's nest usually and freckles and pimples dotted my face, but it complemented my pale features and unusual eyes well. Besides, it was _her_ idea to send me to option number one and there must've been a reason for it. I doubt they'd just take any random person.

"Mr. Vaïnämöinen?" A deep voice resonated from the speaker, startling me from my thoughts. I cringed, tugging at my shirt cuffs. _Shit_, I guess this was my call either to heaven or to doom...Most likely pergatory. After one last look in the bathroom mirror, I made my way to the ominous door in the farthest corner of the whole school.

My hand trembled on the silver door handle. If I didn't get this job, _which I probably wouldn't_, my aunt would send me to choice number one. And honestly, I'm too young to...Forget that I said that. Don't worry mom, I'm in good hands. Auntie is the best! We make dinner together every night, and she _DOESN'T_ watch sex tapes while I'm trying to sleep, and I _HAVEN'T_ been beaten up by her, and...Never mind. I won't lie to you. In truth, it's absolute hell.

_ For better or for worse. It was decided now._

**Hiya! Emil here :3**

** Time to write a fictional/non-fictional biography of myself. **

** As I said in my profile, I use Tino to write about me, how I think, what I think about.**

**Tino's happy, normal side that everyone knows is similar to my happy normal side that _some _people know of. After I took a quiz that called Tino "The little war monster", that idea of a tougher, more disturbed version of Tino took shape. This is what I came up with.**

** Now you see I said "Fictional"? I do not live with an abusive parent, my mom didn't die, I'm not Finnish and I never will be (no matter how much I want to be), and I'm not a guy. In appearance, we look tremendously different. Tino: Blonde hair, violet eyes, a guy. Me: Almost-black hair, black eyes, a girl. XD **

** Now for the non-fictional world. I do think like that, actually, though I'm less pessimistic. I want to be a counselor when I grow up as well. If I didn't make that part clear, I apologize. More info on this will be told later...At the right time...-evil laugh-.**

**As you can see, this fic's a little different. Its a journal Tino's writing for his late mother, Annikki. It's placed a year before TWWMO.**

** I also wanna give credit for the title to the song "Something Better" by Softengine. If you listen very closely, you'll hear the title and several other references. **

**By the way, you'll see a lot of Tino in _That's What the World is Made of_ and in the sequel to that, so I hope you get used to him this way :3**

** Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Awkward Agony

**Hey guys! I'm glad I got this chapter out pretty quickly. (Secret: it was actually originally supposed to be part of the first chapter XD That is my reason. Shhh XD.) ** ** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND I NEVER WILL. ** ** Reviews are appreciated ^^**

Mr. Bielschmidt is a scary, overbearing man with a kind heart. Even though he gave me the chills at first with his blonde Viking braids and his light eyebrows making a sharp V shape on his face, his logic seemed correct and reasonable...Not to mention his expression was priceless when he met me: a mix of shock and amusement.

"So you're_ the great Vaïnämöinen _I hear so much about?" He had asked, quirking an eyebrow. He was probably surprised that I was so young. Even though most people say I look older than my age (or younger, it depends on how they want to annoy me), I would still look _a bit too young _for a full time job.

_ T__ake that täti!_

"I guess so, sir." I muttered, looking down at my recently polished shoes. What stupid lies had my aunt spread about me? _How_ _on earth_ are you two related?! You two look nothing alike and your personalities are _so _different from each other...How did I get stuck in such a bad situation?

The man's chuckle unnerved me, but I sensed no malice in it. "How old are you?" He asked.

"_Fourteen_." I answered reluctantly. Now I'd definitely be sent to option number one. _Oh, how I __**hate**__ my age!_ Adults seem to underestimate kids too much. It _always _annoyed me. Unfortunately, after I turned thirteen, I started to understand why. I didn't appreciate younger children hanging around at all and it was hard to remember how I thought at that age. In all, little children can stay in their_ happy little bubble_ until one thing leads to another and they end up in a huge mess that ruins their childhood. That's the way I put it. Again, it's not like you ever treated me like that, mom, so I'm fine.

_Please don't weep in heaven for your disheartened son._

Mr. Bielschmidt looked at my paper work, then back at my pleading eyes. You always said said my eyes could move mountains and I swear they did just then because his teal orbs softened a tremendous amount. "I've heard about your state of affairs." He said in his businesslike manner.

"Really?" Did you tell him about this, mom? And if you did, I don't know whether to thank you or curse you. I'm positive _SHE_ wouldn't tell. Well she might've actually. It was probably all over the news...But then how would he know that I wasn't a full-grown adult? I hate how thoughtful I am sometimes.

"_Why exactly_ did you _threaten_ your aunt with a knife?" He asked, still eying me carefully but not as intense as before.

"_Sir_, she was planing on sending me to the _Red-light district_ because she wanted _me_ to make some money for her and if I don't get _this _job, I'll end up_ there_." I explained while motioning with my arms at the same time, trying not to think about the words I was saying. I didn't want to pressure the poor guy into giving a minor a job, but I was also worried about my future. I know it sounded selfish but..._I was desperate._

Mr. Bielschmidt was silent for awhile, but finally, he spoke. "You know I'm going to have to call the police about this."

My forehead broke into thick sweat even though the temperature seemed to drop to Lapland at it's worst. Panic rose in my mind. "Please!" I pleaded before I could think. "You can't tell them!"

"Tino, it is important that..."

"Sir," I said, trying to keep my cool exterior. "If she heard the police even a mile away, she won't be afraid to kill me. I'm still young, I want to live my life."

The principal rubbed his hands together in anxiety, one of your habits. That made me feel more depressed than before, if that was even possible. "I don't know..."

"Please give me a chance!" I begged. "I'm _not_ a little kid! I've done this before about a million times!" Yep, a sweet white little lie. _Don't worry about it, mom. _

"Children these days..." The man whispered to himself. Then he turned back to me. "Have you ever tried to commit suicide?"

"No." Sheesh, he was awfully blunt about that. But I didn't mind. What I did mind was that he would even think that I turned to suicidal tendencies. I had never even considered such a thing. Even if my life was at the worst turning point, I would never give up. EVER! Maybe it's a silly pride trait or maybe it's just me rebelling from "normal people", but I'll stay true to my beliefs. Besides, I had just told him I wanted to live my life...Listening much?

Mr. Bielschmidt looked skeptical but he didn't ask any more personal questions. "You're from Finland."

"Is there something wrong with that?!" I snapped, losing my cool. "No," he smiled. "I just find it interesting. There are several students of Scandinavian descent here. Maybe you'll meet them."

I just nodded, trying not to lash out on him. Number one, Finland isn't part of Scandinavia, it's part of the Nordics. _Get your facts straight,__ Bielschmidt!_ Number two, _just because I come from the same area as some other people doesn't mean that I'll get_ _along with them..._though he didn't really say I'd get along with them in the first place.

_I was completely right about that._

But wait..._Students that I might meet_...? "Wait...so does this mean...?"

Mr. Bielschmidt folded his arms. "I'll give you a chance. Welcome to our school, Mr. Vaïnämöinen."

** Okay, guys! I'll just get straight to the point today.** ** About the counseling? At times, I feel like a part-time counselor for my friends...Actually, very fequently I feel like this. So I though _"Why don't I make Tino a counselor then?"_ so that's what I did. **

**If you haven't noticed, much of Tino's speech patterns are along the lines of extremely bitter sarcasm. Make note of that, please! ^^**

** I'll try to do the very best I can on the next chapter...Because my OC enters then. :3 Enjoy! **


	3. The Red-Haired Demon

**Hi :) I finally have this chapter up. I'm not sure what to think about think of this chapter, but my OC enters as well as Lukas and Emil...Emil as in Emil Steilsson, not me XD ** ** Warning: OOC-ness and mentions of...ahem.** ** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NORDICS, NOR TO I OWN HETALIA**

_ Dear Mother,_

Today, I probably met the biggest bitch in the _entire_ history of the universe...Sorry about the colorful language, mom, but I think it's necessary in this situation.

Aleksandra Alva Andersen was the first Scandinavian student to show her nasty head. And nasty is _right_. As far as I know, she's the most popular and _"well-loved"_ girl at the school. Almost all the guys want to date her and all the girls want to be like her. But if you look closely enough, almost anyone could tell how much of a _jerk _she is.

_Even me...and trust me, I'm pretty clueless._

###

It was at lunch when she first appeared. This red-haired girl flounced right up to me and read my name tag. Yes, a name tag that I had to fucking decorate with my name and Santa Claus hats. Don't ask my why...You don't want to know.

She stared at it for a little while, then put her hands on her overly-skinny hips. "Tino Nyyrikki Karppinen Vaïnämöinen." She said with perfect pronunciation, a sneer in her dazzling voice. "Why would someone name their kid _that_? I'm gonna call you Kielo!"

I glared at her, but continued to eat my instant ramen noodles in peace. _Kielo_...Lily of the Valley. I wasn't about to be reminded of my old home that I missed so much._ How did this girl know so much anyways? Was she purposely trying to annoy me? Strange, 'cause I hadn't even spoken to her yet._

She must've seen the wounded look on my face, 'cause the look on her face looked slightly sympathetic. "Oh, you don't like that? I'll call you Lily then!"

"If you want to call me something," I told her, trying to keep a dangerous edge out of my voice. "Call me _by my name, please._"

"Yeah," she said, trying to look innocent. "that's what I've been calling you. _Lily!_"

You would be proud of me because I didn't smack her. I thought about that option but I didn't since I'd probably get fired even before I got the job.

"How do you know my language?" I demanded.

The girl just giggled. "I'm obviously really smart! Languages come naturally to me!"

I immediately felt a twinge of jealousy. I sucked a learning languages. I barely knew English even though I'd started learning it at least six years ago! Even my Swedish sucked ass , even though I heard it spoken at least once every day. But she probably _was _trying to annoy me, so I decided to ignore that comment. "Smart-ness" doesn't mean good at languages. Besides, why was I getting so annoyed at a girl I didn't even meet properly.

"Who on earth are you?" I demanded, slamming my plastic fork onto the table. It immediately cracked and half of it fell on the floor. I didn't bother to pick it up.

"_Aleksandra Alva Andersen_, but you can call me her majesty, _princess _Alex. The more important question is why are _you_ here in a _'foreign country'_?"

That tone in her voice made me want to punch her_ oh so_ badly. "I'm here for a job."

"A job? The brothel didn't take you? You're _awfully_ cute!" She giggled for the nth time. "If you ever _do _get that job, I think even _I'd _pay to spend a night!"

If I was a year younger, I'd take that as a compliment if I hadn't been scarred by my aunt's videos...I probably didn't even know what a brothel was when I was thirteen anyway. "My aunt didn't ask if they took minors yet." I lied. "I don't believe they do."

"Oh! So you _are _joining one?!" Jeez, she looked excited. It's not like she was old enough to get eaten up in that nonsense

"I just said I _didn't _believe so!" I reminded her. "Now will you _please_ leave me alone and let me eat my lunch in peace,_ please_?" I begged, annoyed.

"Nah, I'm having more fun bothering you."

_Internal facepalm._

Mother...please tell me _what the fuck_ is wrong with this girl.

"I'm kinda wondering why someone would want to be a counselor. Counselors aren't even as smart as their clients. In fact, they usually suck at social skills themselves! Who would hire a _little kid _to do a mature job like that?"

"Excuse me." I snapped. "You've just met me, You don't know one bit about me. You probably don't even know how old I am - so just suck it up."

"Oh Lily, you're so boring." And with that, Aleksandra tossed her hair and flounced off like nothing was the matter.

_ I swore to god that day that I was going to kill that girl._

"I'd stay away from her." A timid-sounding voice came from behind me, as if he/she had read my mind...No, actually...Even though those words were coated in one of the heaviest accents I had ever heard in my life, it was _definitely_ a guy's voice.

I turned. Two of the palest boys I've ever seen stood at my shoulder - a blonde and a...albino? One thing about them that really unnerved me was they were both...really tall for their age. I didn't know how old they were but they weren't that much older than I was...well...at least the albino wasn't. I couldn't read the blonde at all.

The blonde, possibly the older, seemed bored, or maybe that was just the vibes he gave off. His dark cobalt eyes dimmed the light around him as if he were sucking up the sun and using it for his dark energy. Of course, that was a bit mean. The poor guy seemed decently normal..._if you call the nordic cross pin covered in runes in his flaxen hair normal._

The albino intrigued me more, but maybe it was only because I had never seen an albino human before. Sure, I had seen animals that were said to be albino but this was _different_..._much_ _different._ His silver-rimmed glasses and his typical school-uniform sweater vest made me think he took my place as the "King of Geeks", but I didn't care. But the weird thing about him was his eyes - a mix of purple and blue so light that it almost looked gray ; _A violet color of some sort._

Anyways, I should quit worrying about their appearance and start freaking out about their intent.

"Let me guess." I groaned. "You're her sidekicks."

I did NOT need to deal with two more AAA's a day. Especially not after that encounter.

The blonde looked offended, "We are not."

"We're just her victims." The albino added.

That snapped me out of my irritation. _She acted like that towards everyone?_

"_Good lord! _Is she _always_ like that?!" I demanded.

The boys nodded. "Yes she is." They said simultaneously, then glared at each other, menace in their equally unique eyes. It made me wonder what had happened in their lives that made their relationship as peers so abrasive..._unless..._

"Are you two siblings?" I asked, forgetting to control my mouth like I was supposed to and yielding to curiosity.

"Half siblings." The albino's face darkened. "Same _father_."

He said_ father _like it was some sort of terrible word. As if it brought a curse on him when he thought about it.

"Oh dear," the blonde sighed, feigning distress. "Where are your manners Emil?! When you meet someone, _you need to introduce yourself to them_! It's common courtesy!"

"I'M NOT A _FUCKING _TWO-YEAR-OLD!" The boy, I guess his name was Emil, snapped. "I already know that crap!"

That's the first time in this foreign country that I had heard a curse word - and for some reason, I don't know why, it really pissed me off.

"Language." I chided, not stopping to think.

"YOU _AREN'T_ MY MOTHER! _GOSH_!" Emil shouted, then his voice quieted down at least two decibels. "Why does everyone_ pick_ on me nowadays?!"

"Um...sorry..." I muttered, not knowing what else to say. Americans are...strange...

"Don't mind him. He's just an _immature prick_." His half brother put in quite bluntly. "My name is Lukas, he's Emil. We're half brothers from Norway."

"I'm not from Norway!" Emil protested. "I mean, only one of my parents is Norwegian..."

"And the other is from Norwegian _territory_. That makes you completely Norwegian."

Emil's glasses seemed to glint dangerously, or maybe it was just his light eyes underneath - I don't know what. But what I did know was I was caught in between a regular war - a.k.a. _sibling rivalry_. "_For your information, _Iceland is no longer part of the crap of Norway. _Do you study history or geography anymore?!_ I'm_ two years_ younger than you and I know this. Maybe it's because I'm working _my ass_ _off _while you're being a sloth!"

And that's the start of how I met three of the most important people in my life; The red-haired demon and the warring Nordic brothers.

_ Dear mother, I hope someday they'll be found._

**Heh...I have a lot to talk about now. -sweat drop-**

**Okay, I'll start with Aleks. She's my OC for the Faroe Islands. When I first designed her, she wasn't supposed to be a huge jerk but I couldn't bring myself to make any of the canon characters the bully so I automatically picked her...Sorry... T_T But I don't regret my decision. -smirks- As for the whole red-light-district speech...she's just a huge pervert.**

** Okay, about Lukas and Emil S (not to confused with Emil H or whatever you want to call me XD I am not Kimi Todou. I do not speak in third person):**

** Lukas mostly stays the same though I'm thinking of making him autistic or at least giving him really bad social skills...I don't know. I'd love to hear your thoughts on that :)**

** But Emil S...Oh poor Emil S. I was heavily inspired by Annahhhhh-San with her story **_**Attraction of Opposites.**_** Her Iceland's a huge geek and I loved it XD But I did add another element to his character - He happens to have a Lovino-sized temper and is even described by my dear friend Plumcot as "The Nordic Lovi". He's quick to temper if someone insults him as well as defensive if someone asks him something he considers "personal". I want to start a story in his POV but I don't know who to ship him with...PLEASE HELP ME DX I love IceLat but I don't think it would be great in this universe. I would love to hear your opinions so please, **_**please **_**help me.**

** Thank you guys! ~Emil H**


	4. Overworked with Dreams

**Hiya! I'm glad this is going to come out earlier than the last chapter (sorry about that T_T). I hope it's decent...**

** DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT CREATE STRINGED INSTURMENTS, NOR DO I OWN HETALIA. I CAME UP WITH THE NAMES FOR THE OC BUT THE DESIGN OF THE CHARACTERS IS MOSTLY OTHER PEOPLE'S. **

"Ah...So you're saying you need a babysitter on Saturday?" I asked calmly, even though I was awfully annoyed for many different reasons, one reason this strange man's accent. English was hard enough for me! Damn accents!

"Indeed. I saw your ad in the newspaper and it was just what I needed. My wife and I are going out for our anniversary then, and our older kids are too busy to watch Peter that day."

_Screw you woman I call aunt. I didn't even know about this damn babysitting ad. _"So when, where, and what time?"

"Our house, 6:00 PM."

"That's fine. I can do that date." I answered. "So how old is Peter? Is there anything I need to know about him?"

"Peter just turned six a few days ago." Mr. Charles Kirkland continued. "He likes the beach and playing video games. He's a good kid - but here's a warning to you: Just do what he wants - He's a nuisance if not pleased. Of course, if you need help with him all four of his older siblings will be around there the town somewhere. Casey's in the community college a few blocks away, Alistair will most likely be across the street at the pub, and Kennedy and Arthur always help each other out with homework upstairs. I don't think you'll have much to worry about since they're around."

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. This family didn't seem like it'd get family of the year anytime soon - if there even is such a thing. "Yes. Is that all?"

"Yes. That is all. I'll send you that email this evening if I have time. Don't forget."

The phone clicked, signaling the end of the conversation.

I sighed as I set down the phone, tired from my first experience with toxic cadmium battery _AAA_ and all of the paperwork I needed to check over - not to mention now I had a new job to worry about. Babysitting a supposedly-unruly kid was just adding to my problems. Who knew grownups had so much stress! Actually, scratch that. I, for one, should know that more than most people. Mother, you were the one that worked your ass off trying to provide for me. I'm sorry about my incompetence...I'm sorry I let you die. I'm sorry I made you want to...Never mind. I'm not ready to talk about that yet...

"_Nyyrikki_! Go to the attic and do something useful!" My aunt's voice called. "Don't come downstairs until I say so!" Her boyfriend was here today so I suppose this was just a normal household occurrence.

"Yes! Fine! Alright! I'm going now!" I groaned, trudging up the stairs to the attic.

_ I could think better upstairs anyways._

###

This rusty attic holds so many type of memories - painful, happy, heartbreaking. Old and recent. Even though I've been up here before, it still amazes me. Dust and cobwebs lay everywhere and I wondered how anyone could clean up here. It was seriously dry and dusty up here. Gazillions of old pictures and junk that belonged to my grandfather ended up here.

A good place to think - but _not_ the place you want to go when you have a dry throat already.

I sighed. Houses in Finland couldn't be any different from houses in America. My old house was very similar to this one - though there was no attic. The same design. The same _shitty_ wall paper. Whatever form this house came in just seemed worse and worse.

_ The smells of alcohol and smoke didn't help either. _

I would probably be stuck here for a long time so I decided to actually do something besides sit around and agonize over life during precious free time. Maybe I should get to work and finish trying to learn that song...Or maybe finishing that chapter of the book that I was writing might be a good idea. But I really didn't feel like touching that cup of pencils in the corner that was wrapped in cobwebs - nor did I feel like stealing my psychopath aunt's printing paper to do it. _Who knows what touched it._

Of course, if I could get my hands on a _computer_ - though I doubted that I'd find any that would still work - maybe I could...

And that's when I hit the strings of my late grandfather's guitar - or so I thought - with my blasted feet. My grandfather was a music geek, so I should've expected this to be a storage room full of instruments.

Don't ask me why the thing was outside of its case. _Seriously. I could've stepped on it._

So I dug under the piles of boxes that my feet were resting on until I found an entire violin covered in styrofoam noodles.

The instrument was dusty - like everything else in the room - but amazingly in tune and undamaged, even though I had knocked against it. Its shiny wooden surface shone after I dusted off half of it. It was beautiful - that was for sure. Useless and beautiful...except...Maybe - if I actually learned how to play it - I could use this and maybe actually become good at it - though I doubted that. My music skills are severely lacking. But either way, I could finally say I could play a bit of an instrument.

Of course I was getting ahead of myself but who cares? I lost so many dreams after my mother died. What did I have to lose now?

_Maybe I could distract myself from hell._

**Okay...Heh...Let me explain. SORRY THIS WAS WRITTEN FAST DX SHORT TOO DX AND TERRIBLE DX **

** The violin will come in handy later in the story. Trust me. One violin started Berwald and Tino's relationship as BFFs. XD Please don't diss the choice in instruments. I love violin. I was thinking of cello but violin makes more sense in this case. **

** About the OC names XD **

** Casey - Ireland **

** Alistair - Scotland**

** Kennedy - Wales**

** Don't blame me for choosing girly, not-so-Irish/British names XD They just seemed right. I think a few people have used that same name for Scotland so...well...Sorry. **

** Kennedy's a year older than Arthur, Alistair is 21 (hey! Drinking age! XD), and Casey is...Well...Either a Junior or a Senior in college. I can't choose. Help me XD **

** Oh! By the way. I have a new instagram account for Tino. _THIS _Tino. Sneak peaks to his back story, diary entries. If you're interested the user-name is tino.n. _**

** Anyways, I believe Berwald shows up in the next chapter.**


	5. Hell's Angel

**Berwald's an amazing plot twist. Seriously. He needs more love. You also get to see a hint of what Tino was like "back then" in this chapter :D See, Berwald is an amazing plot twist. Berwald also really triggers the spell check DX**

So after a bunch of issues with paperwork and the duties to the school, I ended up in orchestra with the violin I could barely play. _Wonderful_. I don't know why but my optimism for this instrument started to fail. _What_ was I doing? I wasn't about ready to embarrass myself by squeaking along while everyone else stared. No way in _hell_.

But this train of mind also worried me. There was no way in hell _I'd think like this_ in Finland with_ you_ around. Back then, I'd be worn and in tatters and still be smiling my ass off. _Smiling maybe...But what was underneath? _Even _I_ didn't know back then. _I didn't have the insight to tell. _

So here I was, sitting at the back of the large orchestra room with cellos and violas on one side of me and more experienced violins on the other. I didn't know which one to wish for since I was in utter agony either way. Emil waved at me from the front row with a little smile which made me feel better, but not much better. Lukas completely ignored me, but I don't blame him. If my knowledge on the orchestra was correct, he was the concert master. _Fun_. I'm glad I wasn't him.

I sighed and put my pencil down on the desk. This meet-and-greet with he teacher was getting too long for my liking. I chatted to the harpist sitting in front of me for a while but that was...idle _chat_. I didn't like chatting, so I made the lamest excuse to go back to being bored and annoyed at the orchestra teacher.

_How many minutes had past?_ Ugh...I wish I had a watch. I was never fond of wrist watches but now I really wanted one. Maybe Aunt had some in her attic along with grandpa's instruments and all that junk.

"Um...Exc'se m'..." A voice came from my left.

I groaned and turned towards the speaker..."Yes, what do you..." Only to face the most terrifying people I had ever seen in my life. The man looked two or three years older than me - it was hard to tell - with the most intense blue eyes I'd ever seen. His hair was a dirty blonde - almost brown - and...He gave off an absolutely _terrifying_ aura.

"S'rry f'r scar'ng yo'." The blonde blushed, his grip tightening on his cello. "I-I'm B'rwald..."

A strange way to start a conversation, much? His behavior was really confusing me, but I decided to be polite anyways. "I'm Tino, pleased to meet you."

I forced a smile and put out my hands. Berwald shook them and his face contorted into what looked like a pained smile, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "I'm ' jun'or."

"This is my first year of high school." I said, the smile on my face becoming less and less fake. He seemed very...endearing and shy - like a nervous little kid asked to say something about themselves in front of a class. "So why did you want to take cello?"

Berwald looked embarrassed. "I w'nted to le'rn the c'llo p'rt of th's ye'rs Eur'vision s'ng. I re'lly l'ke it. I gu'ss that's ' st'pid reas'n..."

"Hey! I really like that one too!" I said enthusiastically. "Maybe we should learn it together! I just don't know if there's a violin part..."

It was weird. This guy made me feel...Happy...Like "back then" happy. I wanted to be around him or with him.

"Y'u c'uld s'ng."

That was an idea! But my new-found caution decided to come back and haunt me. Last time I checked I could decently keep a tune. Maybe I was disillusioned. Maybe this guy wasn't as nice as I interpreted him to be. Maybe I was too trusting. There were too many "maybes" in my head!

"I can't sing very well..." I said shyly.

"_I doubt that_."

"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure if I heard correctly. His words had...cleared...

"I s'riously d'ubt th't." He said, his words going back to they were two sentences ago. "Y'u look l'ke th' s'nger type."

I laughed. Out loud. The first laugh since you were alive. And I didn't stop. "I-I'm s-sorry!" I stuttered between laughs. "I-I-I just haven't laughed in a long time. I'm sorry for being rude."

"It's f'ne."

Berwald smiled, a true smile, not like the forced one from before. Truth be told it was beautiful - like a light from heaven.

** Okay, question: Should I make Berwald speak normally or not? I need an opinion by the next chapter or two. PLEASE.**

** Thank you. **


	6. The Haunted House of the Kirklands

**Oh gott...I tried my best with personalities and accents. I really did... I suck at the British Isles. I just really wanted Wales to be a character XD Wales is awesome. I love my Wales.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN THE KIRKLAND'S FANCY HOUSE, NOR DO I OWN HETALIA. **

Saturday came in no time at all. Suddenly I had to balance time and energy for this evening. Even though it's tiring, running around like a madman every day is not stressful - if anything, it's refreshing. I'll live and work and fight for my damn rights. I won't depend on others for my needs anymore. Stress will have_ nothing _to do with this.

Anyways, on the Saturday, I found myself at the door of a giant manor house - bigger than any house I'd ever seen. It was mostly white with green shutters and slender stone columns marking the entry way.

The deck looked newly painted - either that or they power washed thoroughly it every thirty minutes. I suddenly felt self-conscious about my dirty sandals and the fact that I hadn't taken a bath in three days - then immediately felt angry about feeling self-conscious.

_Was this even the right house? _These people could just hire a maid if they wanted out! Besides the man said he had children? _Couldn't their children babysit? Was throwing away money fun to them? Is that what rich people did with their life? If they wanted to do good in the world why didn't they give money to the poor or something?_

All these questions ran through my mind to the point that I didn't realize that I had walked up the steps, past the columns, and rang the doorbell. In the back of my mind I knew someone was coming to the door but I didn't notice.

The door creaked open slowly, as if it was moving through a block of opposing pressure. Someone was at the door. A boy, probably a couple years older than me.

With his apricot-colored hair and pale, freckled skin he sure didn't look rich. It didn't look like he dressed in name brands either - but don't listen to me 'cause I know nothing about name brands. Maybe I was wrong about these people.

He looked incredibly tired - if those dark circles got any darker, he cause pass as a girl with poorly applied makeup. But there was life in his vibrant green eyes - a hint of playful mischief and wisdom. A quiet shy aura about them.

"Hello, are you Tino?" He asked so softly that I could barely hear him.

_ Well, at least this was the right house._ "That's me." I said, forcing a smile.

He smiled politely, though I could tell he was fighting down worry and despair. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Kennedy."

His voice was high and light, as if he was an ace soprano...Or alto...Or whatever it's called. His posture looked like he could be a physical therapist. His grip was strong as I shook his hand, betraying his seemingly weak appearance.

"I'm Tino..." I started, then mentally smacked myself. He knew that already! He had just said my name five seconds ago! _Ugh! Damn stupidity! _"Uh I mean...Hi! Pleased to meet you!"

To be honest, I was _not_ pleased to meet him. This house was freaking me out for no apparent reason. It wasn't _him_ - This very house gave out _very_ unfriendly vibes.

I didn't really know what to say next. I didn't feel welcome at all. This would be my typical haunted house - a place where no one accepted my thoughts. Fortunately my fear was interrupted by a small blonde boy with the same vibrant green eyes and the same prominent eyebrows.

"This is my brother, Peter." Kennedy said, picking up his brother and embracing him in a tight hug.

Kennedy seemed very motherly in some sort at that moment, and something about Peter confirmed it.

Peter looked to be about elementary-grade-school age, maybe five or six. Despite the sweet little smile plastered on his face, it didn't reach his eyes. It made me feel sad since it wasn't...Natural...I had never seen a little kid smile like that. But the smile was hauntingly familiar..._How?_

I'd never met this family before - much less this child. But those bright green eyes showed a deepness that I would never expect from a child of that age.

Kennedy's eyes flickered with worry - as if he was a candle that was fueled by anxiety instead of oxygen. He probably knew that face well enough to know what triggered it and what healed it...No...He didn't know how to help him.

_Something was wrong with this family and I'd barely entered it._

_Something_...But I couldn't place my finger on it.

Another man stalked to the door - A brunette with an annoyed scowl on his face and those same annoying ass eyebrows. He looked much older than the other two - maybe in his late twenties. A beautifully polished violin was held in one hand and a pint of some golden liquid in the other (I suspected it was Guinness). Maybe I'd interrupted his musical flow.

"Dylan, lad!" I noted his heavy accent..._What was it?!_ "You don't leave 'eter's 'sitter in the doorway to freeze 'is nuts! _Close the damn door!_"

Kennedy, who apparently responded to the name Dylan, glared at the older man. "You're being rude, Casey. There are children present" He said quietly. "And yes, come in, Tino."

His tone of voice didn't exactly sooth me, but no turning back now.

I walked into the house.

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so short DX I'm still on writer's block and that's why a lot of my fics are on hold DX Sorry DX **

** I'm glad I got to this fic as soon as I did. If I didn't, my creativity would be wasted cause the next chapter will be a real treat...for me at least XD**

** Tino's instagram account is also on hold at this time. I don't really know whether I should keep doing what I'm doing or just make him act like a normal kid with an internet life...Hm...Tell me what you think. **

** One more thing:**

** Lalli Hotakainen has forever ruined my view of Finland. He's completely awesome :D **

** GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**


End file.
